1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and frame that conceals an idle flat screen television during non-use.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays are used in various applications such as for computers, televisions, monitors and other common video display applications. The flat panel displays are very popular due to their lighter and thinner composition as opposed to the traditional television and video displays that used cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display television has replaced the traditional cathode ray tube television in many consumers' homes. Since the advent of the flat panel display television various mounting apparatuses and other support systems have been developed to accommodate the relatively new television design. Some of the mounting devices for the flat panel televisions are placed on the floor and allow the panel to sit on a mounting device in an upright position in a cabinet type of fashion. Other devices have been developed for mounting the display directly on the wall similar to a painting. Wall mounted television panels are the most advantageous mounting schemes due to the fact that the television is placed against the wall and less space is consumed by the television in the floor area. The wall mounting of flat panel televisions is also popular in restaurants and bars due to the easy availability of anchoring systems to mount the panels on columns and beams that may exist in the restaurant.
Although many individuals enjoy the ability to wall mount the flat panel television in a home, one drawback is the inability to use the wall space for traditional wall decorations such as a painting or a photograph. When the flat screen TV isn't being used it's merely a blank screen that is on the wall of a consumer. This blank screen may distract from the overall esthetic view of the room when the television is not in use. Consequently it would be advantageous to have the ability to see through the television screen to a framed decorative art display when the television isn't in use. Such an advantage would enable the user to interchange and to adorn the wall display as desired.